Vision
by Aeria
Summary: Kurt/Blaine future fun sexy times. Read the warnings, just plotless pleasure really.


Warnings: Hardcore m/m sex with facefucking, facial, light comeplay (by my standards), boy wearing make up, some reasonable power dynamics in play.

Reviews are welcome!

* * *

Neither of them ends up in theatre, now does Kurt end up in fashion or Blaine become a doctor. But they grow up together, grow happy, and they still indulge their passions when there's time. They do a little community theatre though Kurt prefers directing to acting. They volunteer at youth centers and teach drama classes and Blaine plays piano and Kurt teaches kids how to run scales.

One day Blaine comes home with black eyeliner around his eyes because one of the girls dared him to and it gets Kurt thinking. The next time they go out to the clubs—a rare occasion but that's part of why it is so fun—Kurt catches Blaine at the mirror before they leave, pulls eyeliner from his pocket and smears some on. Blaine arches an eyebrow at him but Kurt just shakes his head and says it suits him and his big amber-brown eyes.

Kurt can't keep from looking at him for the rest of the evening, half the club can't keep their eyes off the pair of them either, and neither of those things is out of the ordinary.

The next time they schedule a date night—and date night is really just code for decadent, drawn out sex night—Blaine carefully rims his eyes with kohl before Kurt gets home from work. Kurt fucks him on the kitchen table and comes too fast, their eyes locked and a hand fluttering over Blaine's throat, profanities falling from Kurt's lips. He feeds him Chinese take out from the boxes it was delivered in and then snaps on a cock ring before fucking him up against the hallway wall, then bent over the dresser, and then finally into the mattress. Thank god they have the morning to sleep in and recover.

Except Kurt wakes Blaine up, lips on his neck, whispering. "Look at you, look at your face, all messed up, Jesus Christ."

Blaine doesn't really understand it but lets Kurt get him hard and then straddle him, riding him slow with his hands on Blaine's shoulders as he stares and gasps and stares some more.

When Blaine goes into the bathroom to clean himself up he catches his reflection in the mirror and begins to understand: the eyeliner is smeared and shadowy, big dark circles around his eyes and a smudge down his cheek. He doesn't find himself particularly attractive like this but he suspects Kurt thinks differently.

Blaine thinks and waits and plots. He feels foolish watching make up tutorials on youtube and paying extra attention to the way the women around him decorate their eyes. He leans heavily against the vanity, gets up close to the mirror, and spends an hour trying to get his eyes just right. He puts on extra eyeliner, the blackest black the shops sell, smudging it beneath with his thumb and then painting a wisp from the corners, trying to get them both even. He hesitates with the mascara and then goes ahead, amazed when his lashes—already long and lush—end up heavy, sweeping and sinful. He thumbs a layer of dark silver-grey eye-shadow across each eyelid and when he sits back he hardly recognizes himself. He wishes he had something red to paint his lips with but settles for biting down on the bottom one until Kurt gets home and walks in to find him still seated at the vanity, waiting for him.

Kurt's already pulling his tie from his neck and toeing his still-laced shoes off when Blaine manages to hold his gaze in the mirror. "What is it about this?" he asks, playful and inquisitive because hesitance and shyness left them and their sexlife years ago.

Kurt swallows, the bob of his throat obvious. "Your eyes…" he trails off.

Blaine laughs and turns around to face him, reaching for his belt and setting to work. "Is it the femininity? Something submissive?" Blaine guesses but Kurt shakes his head. "It can't really just be about my eyes," Blaine tells him, getting his pants loose and down to his knees, palming at his quickly hardening cock through the cotton.

"How long did this take you?" Kurt asks.

"A while," Blaine admits. "Do you like that I spent time on it?"

Nodding Kurt passes a thumb over Blaine's cheekbone.

"It's about me spending time getting ready for you?" Kurt shakes his head immediately. "What do you want it to be about?" Blaine asks though he's exhausted all but the very best of his theories.

Kurt grins to himself and leans down to press a chaste kiss to Blaine's mouth. "The idea that you'd let me mess you up," he says as he pulls back.

Blaine slides onto his knees, turns his face up and pulls Kurt's cock from his underwear. "I would."

Smiling ruefully to himself, guessing that Blaine had already guessed, Kurt tries to catch his breath. "You look to pretty like this and you'd let me ruin it." Blaine just beams, beatifically, and keeps stroking his cock. "Is that fucked up?"

"If it gets you off, it's hot as hell," Blaine tells him honestly then his smile turns devilish as he licks his lips and settles further down on his haunches. "You wanna fuck my mouth and come on my face?" He grins even harder when Kurt's hips rock forward and he swears under his breath. "Mess me up?" Blaine teases.

"God you have no idea," Kurt says and it's a warning. He gets a thumb into the corner of Blaine's mouth, keeping it open as Blaine licks at the pad. "Hands behind your back?" Kurt asks and it's just as hot as a question as it would be as a command. Blaine interlaces his fingers behind his back immediately. Kurt fists his cock, fully hard and already too sensitive. "Open."

Kurt feeds each inch in slowly, watching Blaine's kohl rimmed eyes as he takes it, tongue licking at the underside until he can't and then Kurt pulls his thumb from between Blaine's teeth and pushes his hand into Blaine's hair. He presses his cock all the way in, bottoming out with the head of his dick lodged back in Blaine's throat. Staring down at him, Blaine's eyes are wide, his lips pulled even wider around the thickness of Kurt's cock. Kurt feels the tightening of a swallow and then another as Blaine fights off his gag reflex and then he watches as Blaine's eyes water and water and Blaine blinks, a tear escaping from the corner. It tracks liquescent and shimmering through the black around his eye and then down a cheek.

"Fuck." Kurt pulls out and fucks back in and then he doesn't stop. He fucks Blaine's mouth, holding him there with his fingers tight in his hair, his other hand around the base of his cock so that he slides in at just the right angle every single time. The feeling of tight wet pressure around him is almost secondary to the frissons in his balls and up his spine, unfurling hot pleasure elicited by the sight of Blaine on his knees, beauty being fucked to ruin.

The wetness of Blaine's eyes eventually seeps and makes the eyeliner begin to run, the way he squeezes his eyes shut cracking the darkest of his makeup with little lines of clarity through to the skin, the dark fan of his eyelashes leaving patterns across the arch of his cheeks. Kurt fucks his mouth and lets go of his cock, not pulling so far out now as he indulges in running his fingers across Blaine's face. Blaine nuzzles the touch to his cheek and then turns his face even higher, welcoming the rub of Kurt's fingers at the corners of his eyes, smearing the black further, his thumb beneath them, doing even worse.

Kurt pulls out completely, gasping as he just manages to stop from coming, growling through a laugh as Blaine almost topples towards him as his mouth automatically follows the thread of spit still hanging between his bottom lip and Kurt's cock.

"Look at you," he breathes, angling Blaine's head back and watching the way his mouth falls open, ready—always ready— and his tongue swipes over his bottom lip. There's spit and precome bubbled down his chin, dripping in little rivulets over and down his jaw, down his neck. The tracks of tears are more obvious than usual through the black mess around his eyes, the redness and the brightness to his eyes stunning like this. Blaine licks his lips more fully and gulps a breath down and then returns to open-mouthed and waiting. "The things you do for me," Kurt breathes and then pushes the head of his cock up over Blaine's cheek, through some of the mess, and across a cheekbone.

Blaine moans and Kurt pushes back between his lips, all the way in to feel the tightness of him, to close his eyes and indulge in just the feeling for a moment before he opens them, fucks Blaine's mouth a half a dozen more times, and then feels himself right there on the edge.

_Mess me up. _

Blaine can't say it out loud with his mouth full of cock but it's there in the air between them, the promise and want of it. Kurt bites down on his bottom lip and then wrenches Blaine back, pulling his hair to that he whimpers, his neck straining with the angle Kurt forces on him so his face is turned all the way up. He steps forward, almost tripping, his feet pressed up against the outsides of Blaine's legs so he's all the way over him.

Blaine just darts his tongue out to lick at the underside of Kurt's cock, one long lascivious lick and then Kurt whines, his fingers tightening even further, his other hand holding his cock as he spurts white over Blaine's forehead and into his hair.

The next pulse Kurt gets across a closed eyelid, the next over his lips. Then it's just dribbles and drips, his thighs shaking with it, his breath caught somewhere in his lungs as he gasps at nothing and stammers and then stares.

He stumbles back, fingers untwisting from Blaine's hair, leaving him kneeling there untouched, still fully clothed with his hands locked behind his back, his face upturned and covered in smeared black make-up and come.

Kurt swallows hard and feels his dick twitch valiantly where it's softening between his thighs. "Holy fuck," he breathes out.

Blaine grins but doesn't open his eyes. Kurt can't help but touch him. Both hands cradling his face, his thumbs caressing the arches and angles, under his eyes and then around them, a whisper light touch over his eyelids, rubbing the come and the blackness in and messing him up all the worse.

"Can you open your eyes?" he asks when he's sure he's got it all out of Blaine's eyelashes.

Blaine's eyes flutter open and he beams up at Kurt. "Hi," he says, blinking some more.

Kurt breathes out. "You're a mess," he says and his dick gives another twitch.

"Your mess," Blaine tells him. "That was fun," he says, eyes sweeping down to Kurt's dick, to his pants still twisted around his ankles.

"I—Yes. I enjoyed that."

"I know," Blaine teases, blinking some more.

"You don't mind—"

"You think I'd have bought cheap, utterly non-waterproof eyeliner if I did?"

Kurt's eyes widen as he realizes.

"I suspected," Blaine says and shrugs, shuffling back on his knees so he can stand up. He rubs both of his eyes with balled up fists and when he takes them away the blackness is fully smudged to giant panda eyes and his eyes are redder than they should be. He wrinkles his nose as he turns to the vanity to inspect the damage. "Wow," he says.

Kurt catches his gaze there and repeats back, "Wow," in a reverent tone. "Now let me clean you up?"

Blaine turns to him and crowds into his space, the quirk of his grin miss-matching the rest of his face. He grabs Kurt's hand and pulls him in even further, wrapping his arms around his waist and getting a thigh between his. He rubs down, his hard cock obvious in his jeans as he groans, wanton and for show. "Clean me up and get me off?" he asks.

"Absolutely," Kurt agrees, rubbing up against him. "Well earned."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that. Exciting stuff going down for me over on my tumblr and my brand new Author Blog! That's right, I've got a novel coming out, very much in a similar vein to the fic I write, so you know, check it out.


End file.
